


Spies seduction

by Yomidark



Category: Joker Game (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Non-Explicit Sex, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 06:03:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7255453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yomidark/pseuds/Yomidark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Somewhat of a sequel to " A spy seduction" (http://archiveofourown.org/works/6832438)</p><p>Kaminaga discusses Miyoshi relationship with Sakuma.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spies seduction

"So, you're doing the Lieutenant now, Miyoshi?" Hatano asked, checking the cards he had been dealt.

"Hmm? What makes you think so?" Miyoshi replied, also looking through his cards.

"Don't mock me." The other pouted, shuffling the deck in his hands and setting two cards on the table. "You may be able to hide it, but the Lieutenant is not as good."

"The Lieutenant, huh?" Tazaki suddenly interjected, while dealing the cards. "Hmm, yes. I can see it. He's just Miyoshi's type. He's always loved corrupting purity."

"Humph. Not you too, Tazaki." Miyoshi answered. Despite his words, it was obvious that he was not annoyed and was having fun.

"Hmm. You are doing Lieutenant Sakuma and aren't thinking of sharing?" Kaminaga's voice came suddenly from the doorway behind Tazaki, shortly followed by his appearance. "Tsk, tsk! That's not the Miyoshi I know and love!"

"Hmm... Is that jealousy I hear in your voice, Kaminaga?" Miyoshi's scowl morphed into a smirk. "Don't worry, you'll always be my number 2."

"You're breaking my heart. I guess I'll have to ask someone to console me." Kaminaga placed his hand on Tazaki's shoulder. He leaned in and whispered, "What do you say, Tazaki?"

"Do you have to do this here?" Hatano interjected, annoyed. "We are playing."

"You know you are always welcome to join us, Hatano. Though, I doubt you'll be able to keep up with me," Kaminaga answered, looking the shorter man in the eyes.

"I guess I don't get a voice in this, huh?" Tazaki sighed, but entertainment could clearly be heard in his voice.

Hanato didn't answer. Instead, he looked back at Kaminaga, his eyes wandering to his hands, settling on the way they gripped Tazaki's shoulders…

"Well, I guess I'll be going now," Kaminaga said, standing up. "Tazaki, I'll be waiting for you. Hatano, you can come if you wish. Miyoshi… don't keep the Lieutenant all to yourself." He waved, leaving the room.

Miyoshi kept quiet during the entire exchange. He normally didn't mind bragging about his conquests with his friends from the agency, but this time, for some reason, he found himself reticent.

"Hmm. Now Miyoshi's gone silent," Hatano noted

"Well, he's not shocked or embarrassed. I can assure you of that," Tazaki replied.

"Oh, I am very well aware of that."

"I'm sorry gentlemen, I find myself distracted tonight," Miyoshi suddenly stated. "Hatano, you should definitely take up Kaminagi on that offer."

"Oh, so this is how you want to play it?" Hatano smirked, understanding that the other was only attempting to divert attention from himself. "Maybe I will. Is that alright, Tazaki?"

"You heard him. Apparently, I have no choice in this."

"Hmm. Very well, then." He stood up, throwing the cards on the table. "It was a pretty poor hand anyway."

"Unlucky in the game, lucky in love," Tazaki pointed out, his smile a mixture of comicality and self-assuredness.

"We'll see…" replied Hatano, as they left the room together.

 

* * *

 

 

"Well, that was good," Kaminagi gloated, falling back on the bed, his breath erratic, his chest covered in semen and sweat.

"Just "good?" We both came in your ass, and you had several orgasms." Tazaki sat beside him, looking tired but satisfied.

"Hmm. I'll admit, it was better than usual. Hatano, did you pick some new tricks abroad? Did those Frenchmen teach you something we don't know?"

"Don't worry. You're still the best when it comes to sucking dicks," Hatano answered. He also looked pretty tired; he was drenched in sweat, and fluids were leaking from his lower regions.

Despite their words that could look harsh from the point of view of a stranger, they exuded an aura of amicability.

Kaminagi didn't answer. Instead, he smirked, clicking his tongue.

"Do you think Miyoshi realized? That we were just playing him?" Hatano asked, rolling nearer to Kaminagi, his eyes glazing as he took in the man's sex-scented body.

Kaminagi noticed Hatano checking him out, and he was pleased. He rested his head on his hands and carefully spread his legs, exposing himself. "Hard to say with Miyoshi. He has always been one of the best of us at this."

"I say he did," Tazaki interjected. His right hand touched Kaminagi's chest, teasing his nipple with a finger.

"It's a shame he didn't want to share that Lieutenant of his. We could have a lot of fun, all of us together," Kaminagi lamented. "I wish I had snatched him for myself first."

"Oh? Aren't the two of us enough? But we fit so well. Now I'm hurt, Kaminagi."

"Me too." Hatano sighed. "The way our bodies moved together… not even those Frenchmen could compare to it!"

"I guess you'll have to remind me how good you are," Kamigani replied, wrapping a hand around each of them and pulling them towards him.

It was time for another round of the Joker Game.


End file.
